1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage systems for pickup trucks and other vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Pickup trucks and vehicles such as sport utility ones are very popular and can be used to transport not only passengers but also significant amounts of cargo. However, when such cargo is loose or includes relatively small items such as grocery bags, a problem can develop in that the items are not secured in place. Consequently, they can slide around and tip over for example in the pickup box, particularly when the driver makes sharp turns or brakes. This can cause damage not only to the items but also to the box of the pickup truck itself. Such loose items if small enough can be transported in the cabin of the truck but this takes up valuable passenger space. Rigid tool or storage boxes can be provided in and across the pickup bed (typically directly behind the cabin) for the loose items. However, such tool boxes are fairly difficult to access from the sides of the truck, take up storage space if not completely filled, and are not easily removable if it is desired to use the full area of the pickup truck bed.
With the above mind, the storage systems of the present invention were developed. In one system, a storage compartment is provided immediately forward of the tailgate of the vehicle to securely hold the transported items in place. The storage compartment can be supported on its own bow extending between the side walls of the vehicle or can be integrated into a tonneau or other cover. In another system, tracks or channels are provided in rails on the side walls of the vehicle to receive and securely hold storage containers in which the loose items can be placed during transport. The rails can also be integrated into the retaining arrangement for a tonneau or other cover.
This invention involves storage systems for pickup trucks and similar vehicles. One system includes a bow and storage compartment that has two panels. The bow is mounted between the side walls of the vehicle to extend over the bed of the vehicle. A first of the two panels of the storage compartment is supported on the bow and depends substantially vertically downwardly from it to the bed. The second panel is attached to the first panel and extends rearwardly over the bed toward the tailgate. In use, loose items such as grocery bags can be placed on the second panel of the storage compartment and with the tailgate closed, the items will be held securely and safely in place between the first panel of the storage compartment and the closed tailgate. In another system, the storage compartment is integrated into a tonneau cover and in an additional system, tracks or channels are provided in rails on the side walls of the vehicle to receive and secure storage containers for the loose items.